character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Spirits (Canon)/ArceusBowser44
Paper Mario 64= |-|Mario Party 5= 'Summary' The Star Spirits have existed since the beginning of time itself, watching over all worlds. Their duties were to protect the wishes of all, and the dreams of all. The Star Rod and the Dream Depot. When guarding the Star Rod, they reside within Star Heaven--a realm above stars. Here is where they assists Star Kids in rising to the sky to become grown-up Stars. First, the Star Kids start out in Starborn Valley, however. The Star Spirits themselves are the oldest Stars in existence--existing since the dawn of time itself. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 2-B. Higher '''via wishing | At least '''2-B. Higher '''via wishing '''Name(s): '''Eldstar, Mamar, Muskular, Klevar, Kalmar, Skolar, Misstar '''Origin: '''Paper Mario 64 '''Gender: '''Male (Eldstar, Skolar, Muskular, Kalmar, Klevar) and Female (Misstar, Mamar) '''Age: '''Dates back to the dawn of the Marioverse '''Classification: '''Guardians of Dreams and Wishes '''Powers and Abilities: '''All seven have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiverse Creation and Embodiment (Created the Dream Depot, and are the embodiment of it), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Boundless World Creation and Universal Utopia Creation (Creators of happy dreams , as dreams, anything and everything is possible inside them, and dreams in Mario Party 5 represent a universe based on the subject dreamed), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Astral Projection, Higher Consciousness, Portal Creation, Nigh-Omniscience, Magic, Wish Empowerment, Wish Affinity ( They become stronger not only for granting wishes, but from people merely making wishes, too), Can empower others, Immortality (Type 1 and likely 9 via embodying the concepts of wishes and dreams ), Wish Granting (at the very beginning of the game, Eldstar has confirmed that their job is to grant people's wishes from Star heaven. Mamar also said that they never granted Bowser's selfish wishes), Likely Abstract Existence and Concept Manipulation (They are the embodiment of the Dream depot, a place where dreams and wishes come true. That does mean that they are also the embodiment of dreams and wishes. By embodying these, they are also embodying their concept). Eldstar has Healing, Stamina Restoration and Status Effect Removal, Mamar has Sleep Inducement, Muskular has Stats Debuffing, Skolar has Cosmic Manipulation, Klevar has Time Manipulation, Kalmar has Transmutation, Misstar has Regeneration (At least Mid, likely higher, her healing is ''far ''better than Smithy's.), Twink has Homing Attack. Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Power Nullification via Star Beam or Peach Beam. Star Rod has Wish Granting, Power Bestowal, Nigh-Complete Arsenal, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation, Infinite Supply, Absolute Wish. '''Attack Potency: '''At least Multiverse level (They are the embodiment of the Dream depot and their guardians. The Dream Depot is the place where all the dreams of the population are collected. Via this cource, the Dream Depot seem to have an incalculable amount of universes inside). 'Higher '''via wishing. | At least '''Multiverse level '(Stronger than the Star Rod). 'Higher '''via wishing. '''Speed: Infinite '(existed even before the creation of the Dream Depot. Superior to Paper Mario and Paper Bowser) | '''Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multiversal. Higher '''via Wishing | At least Multiversal. Higher via wishes. 'Durability: '''At least '''Multiverse level '( They survived an assault from the Star Rod, altough they did end up getting imprisoned). '''Higher '''via wishing | At least Multiverse level. Higher via wishing. 'Stamina: Infinite '(Survived an assault from the Star Rod and they created all the wishes and dreams that the Dream Depot contain without effort.) 'Range: '''Dozens of meters w/Special attacks, Galactic w/Star Storm, Multiversal w/Star Rod (The star rod is stronger than the dream depot and than the dream stone) '''Standard Equipment: '''Star Rod '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(They have knowledge that dates back to the beginning of time itself, and have watched over dreams, people and wishes alike. Have vast knowledge of just about anything. Should also be superior to the Tribe of Ancients in this aspect, who were vastly superhuman in any and all intellectual fields.) '''Weakness: '''Pacifist '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eldstar *'Refresh: '''He restores some health and stamina to the target, and cure status ailments such as poison. '''Mamar' *'Lullaby: '''She sings a lullaby, putting her foes to sleep instantly '''Skolar' *'Star Storm: '''He summons countless stars from the sky, which starts bombarding all foes. '''Muskular' *'Chill Out: '''He charges ebergy before cursing all foes, greatly lowering the enemies stats. '''Misstar' *'Smooch: '''She blows a kiss towards an ally, restoring the entire ally's health and technically even more. '''Klevar' *'Time Out: '''Stops time for 30 seconds '''Kalmar' *'Up and Away: '''He transmutates his foes into lifeless stars, before placing them in the sky 'All' * '''Star Beam: '''They summon a yellow, large beam of energy to remove any and all helpful status effect from the foes, as well as harm them. *'Peach Beam: They summon a Pink, Large beam of energy to remove any and all helpful status effect from the foes, as well as harm them. This beam is now '''much more powerful thanks to Peach's absolute wish. Keys: Base | With the power of Peach's Wish.Category:ArceusBowser44 Category:Tier 2